leagueoflegendsfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Specjalne tryby rozgrywki/Ultra Rapid Fire
Właściwości trybu na mapie Summoner's Rift. Opisy 2014= Ultra Rapid Fire – Informacje o Aktualizacji Zmiany Globalne [[Plik:URF Wzmocnienie.png|right|thumb|300px|'Niesamowity Superefekt - Superefekciarskiej Niesamowitości']] *'NOWE' – Koszty many i energii: Koszt wszystkich umiejętności zredukowany do 0 *'NOWY' – Czas odnowienia: Zmniejszony o 80% na umiejętności, użytkowe funkcje przedmiotów i czary przywoływacza. *'NOWA' – Prędkość poruszania się: +60 dla każdego bohatera *'NOWE' – Wytrzymałość: +25% dla wszystkich bohaterów *'NOWE' – Bonusy prędkości ataku: Premie dawane przez przedmioty/umiejętności zwiększone o 100% na bohaterach walczących z dystansu *'NOWE' – Obrażenia od ataków krytycznych: Zwiększone o 25% na podstawowe ataki bohaterów walczących z dystansu *'NOWE' – Zdobywanie złota: +500% wartości normalnie uzyskiwanej na Summoner's Rift Bohaterowie *Ogólne **Podstawowe zdrowie: 546 ⇒ 545.6 (zaokrąglone do najbliższej – pełnej liczby) *Ogólne **'USUNIĘTO' * **Czas odnowienia: Teraz włącza się po zakończeniu działania umiejętności, a nie na jej początku *Ogólne **'USUNIĘTO' * **Użytkowe: Zabawki Niespodzianki ograniczone do 6 aktywnych na raz * **Użytkowe: Teemo może postawić do 20 grzybków na raz * **Czas odnowienia: globalne zmniejszenie czasu odnowienia na U.R.F. zmniejszone do 60% (zamiast 80%) **Użytkowe: 10 sek. ⇒ 5 sek. Przedmioty *Ogólne **'USUNIĘTO' *Ogólne **'USUNIĘTO' Inne *Ogólne **Czas odnowienia: globalne zmniejszenie czasu odnowienia na U.R.F. zmniejszone do 60% (zamiast 80%) |-| 2015 (NURF)= right|375px Prawie rok temu, z okazji corocznego święta trolli, czyli prima aprilis, wprowadziliśmy nowy sposób grania w League of Legends za pomocą zabawnego trybu, który całkowicie zachwiał równowagą. Mimo że był to żart, wielu z naszych projektantów uznało to za okazję, aby pracować nad rozwojem rozgrywki League wzorując się na URF. Po zapoznaniu się z opiniami graczy i wprowadzeniu poprawek, uznaliśmy, że stworzyliśmy najbardziej interesujący model rozgrywki w League, w samą porę na nowy sezon.Ujawniamy przyszłość League of Legends New Ultra Rapid Fire''' dostarcza wolnej, wyrafinowanej i strategicznej rozgrywki, która sprawdzi zdolności drużyn w nowy sposób, jednocześnie nie blokując rozgrywek na najwyższym poziomie tym, którzy nie mają refleksu szachisty.'' W normalnych warunkach mecz League toczy się bardzo szybko i na każdym możliwym fragmencie Summoner's Rift. Chcemy zwiększyć liczbę utalentowanych graczy o doskonałych taktyków, którzy wcześniej nie mogli rywalizować przez coś tak banalnego jak brak refleksu. Zmian jest dużo, ale ponieważ całkowicie przypadkowo wyciekło trochę informacji na temat New Ultra Rapid Fire, uznaliśmy, że najlepiej będzie wam to pokazać. Jutro wypuścimy krakena, którym jest New Ultra Rapid Fire na normalne serwery. [[Plik:New Ultra Rapid Fire teaser screenshot.jpg|center|600px|thumb|Zwiastun trybu New Ultra Rapid Fire]] Oto zapowiedź elementów rozgrywki, które znajdziecie w New Ultra Rapid Fire. *''Umiejętności kosztują 100% pkt. many i energii.'' *''Czas odnowienia umiejętności, przedmiotów i czarów przywoływacza zwiększony o 200%.'' *''Prędkość ruchu zmniejszona o 225 jednostek.'' *''Opóźnienie między podstawowymi atakami zwiększone o 200%.'' *''Trafienia krytyczne zadają obrażenia równe 50% podstawowych obrażeń od ataku.'' *''Jednostki trafiają krytycznie 150% ataków.'' Czy wprowadzenie New Ultra Rapid Fire podniesie poziom rywalizacji? Czy sprostacie takiemu wyzwaniu? Czy zwykły człowiek zdoła pokonać manata? W przypadku League of Legends odpowiedź na ostatnie pytanie to bez wątpienia „tak”, ale nieważne. Rękawica została rzucona. Podnieście ją na własne ryzyko. Tragedia podczas uploadu New Ultra Rapid Fire! Około północy na wschodnim wybrzeżu USA, potężne spięcie wstrząsnęło naszymi serwerami. Pomimo tego, że uszkodzony został nawet monitoring serwerowni, udało nam się ustalić, że świętowanie udanego wrzucenia NURF-a na serwery zostało nagle i tragicznie przerwane przez otwarty napój energetyczny upuszczony w złym miejscu.Tragedia podczas uploadu New Ultra Rapid Fire! Nieważne, co jest przyczyną spięcia – przypadek czy też celowe działanie – rezultat pozostaje taki sam. Wszelkie fizyczne kopie New Ultra Rapid Fire spłonęły żywym ogniem, ale wygląda na to, że wersja wrzucona na serwery wyewoluowała. Serwery powinny być ponownie dostępne około 7:00 nad ranem czasu polskiego. Czy elektroniczna wersja New Ultra Rapid Fire przetrwała, czy rozlany napój energetyczny wyrządził więcej szkód? |-| 2015= i będą tym razem dostępni. Niechaj będzie to świadectwem trudnych decyzji, jakie musieliśmy podjąć w zeszłym roku. Dodajmy do tego wszystkiego szereg zmian dla konkretnych bohaterów, aby nie byli za bardzo przegięci (lub bezużyteczni), a otrzymamy zakręcone szaleństwo, o którym nawet nie śniliście. No to na co jeszcze czekacie? Chwytajcie za U.R.F.-a i dajcie się pochłonąć szaleństwu!|Patrick "Scarizard" Scarborough}} Ogólne U.R.F. Zmiany Czadowe wzmocnienie odjechanych w kosmos wzmocnień *'USUNIĘTO' – Koszty many i energii: Wszystko jest za darmo. *Koszty zdrowia: Obniżone o 50% *Skrócenie czasu odnowienia wszystkiego: 80% (Runy, przedmioty oraz specjalizacje nie wpływają już na czas odnowienia) *Nieustępliwość: 25% *Prędkość poruszania: +60 jedn. *Mnożnik szybkości ataku: +50% (+100% dla bohaterów walczących z dystansu) *Trafienia krytyczne: 200% obrażeń podstawowych ⇒ 225% obrażeń podstawowych *Przyrost złota: 500% normalnej wartości na Summoner's Rift *Hektolitry obrażeń: Wszystko zadaje hektolitry obrażeń *Hektolitry zdrowia: Wszystko ma hektolitry punktów zdrowia Embargo na leczenie *Zemsta Morello: Wszystkie bezpośrednie efekty leczenie są o 50% słabsze na wczesnym etapie gry i zyskują one na sile o 1% co każde 30 sekund (do pełnej efektywności w 25 minucie meczu) PRZECIĄŻENIE TARCZ *Przeciążenie tarcz: Skalowanie tarcz, które nie są częścią superumiejętności, zostało zredukowane o 50% (za wyjątkiem i . Bo tak.) *Bohaterowie, którzy otrzymali zmiany: Następujący bohaterowie zostali zmodyfikowani: ** *** – Skalowanie mocy umiejętności: 0.7 ⇒ 0,35 ** *** – Skalowanie mocy umiejętności: 0,5 ⇒ 0,25 (nie wpływu na premię z mantry: Nieustępliwość) ** *** – Skalowanie mocy umiejętności: 0,6 ⇒ 0,3 ** *** – Skalowanie mocy umiejętności: 0,35 ⇒ 0,175 ** *** – Skalowanie mocy umiejętności: 0,7 ⇒ 0,35 ** *** – Skalowanie maksymalnego zdrowia: 7/9,5/12/14,5/17% ⇒ 3,5/4,75/6/7,25/8,5% ** *** – Skalowanie mocy umiejętności: 0,4 ⇒ 0,2 ** *** – Skalowanie dodatkowy obrażeń od ataku: 1,0 ⇒ 0,5 ** *** – Skalowanie mocy umiejętności: 0,4 ⇒ 0,2 ** *** – Skalowanie mocy umiejętności: 0,6 ⇒ 0,3 ** *** – Skalowanie mocy umiejętności: 0,8 ⇒ 0,4 ** *** – Skalowanie mocy umiejętności: 0,8 ⇒ 0,4 *Czas ładowania: 75 sekund ⇒ 30 sekund *Czas odnowienia między ładunkami: 15 sekund ⇒ 10 sekund Bohaterowie * **Krwawo: Generowanie Studni Krwi ze wszystkich źródeł zwiększone o 100% **Czas odnowienia: 225 sekund ⇒ 60 sekund * **Tego byka wydoisz: Ogłuszenie Z Byka kończy się teraz zaraz po zakończeniu odrzucenia * **Czas działania: 7 sekund ⇒ 3,5 sekundy * **Czas odnowienia: 240 sekund ⇒ 60 sekund * **Szybkość ataku z czasu odnowienia: 1,25% prędkości ataku na każdy 1% redukcji czasu odnowienia ⇒ 0,625% prędkości ataku na każdy 1% redukcji czasu odnowienia * **Kilku drobnych żołnierzy: Maksymalna liczba aktywnych żołnierzy ograniczona do 3 **Zmodyfikowany czas odnowienia żołnierzy: 2,4/2/2/2/1.8/1,6 sekund ⇒ 4,8/4,4/4/3,6/3,2 sekund * **Dzwonki za ulepszenie: 5 ⇒ 3 **Czas regeneracji : 12 sekund ⇒ 6 sekund * **Czas trwania ogłuszenia: 2 sekundy ⇒ 1 sekunda * **Redukcja czasu odnowienia za trafienie: 1 sekunda ⇒ 0,33 sekundy * **Bo zaraz nie będzie już czego pustoszyć: Kolejne użycia nie redukują już czasu odnowienia Spustoszenia * **Czas odnowienia: Umiejętność zaczyna się odnawiać po użyciu ⇒ Umiejętność zaczyna się odnawiać po szarży lub po zakończeniu działania wzmocnienia * **Poprawiony czas odnowienia: 2,8/2,6/2,4/2,2/2 sekundy ⇒ 5,6/5,2/4,8/4,4/4 sekundy * **Redukcja czasu odnowienia za trafienie czarem: 2 sekundy ⇒ 0,5 sekundy **Redukcja czasu odnowienia za podstawowy atak: 1 sekunda ⇒ 0,25 sekundy co 0,6 sekundy.}} * **Poprawiony czas odnowienia: 1,4/1/0,6 sekundy ⇒ 3/2/1 sekunda **Ale śmieszne, bu haha...: Kolejne użycia Kroku Przez Wymiary nie zwiększają już kosztu many i zadawanych obrażeń * **Zabrakło grządek: Liczba aktywnych sadzonek ograniczona do 5 * **Czas odnowienia: Umiejętność zaczyna się odnawiać po użyciu ⇒ Umiejętność zaczyna się odnawiać po zakończeniu Ciosu Beta *Ogólne **Wściekła: Generowanie furii ze wszystkich źródeł zwiększone o 100% *Ogólne **On też jest wściekły: Generowanie furii ze wszystkich źródeł zwiększone o 100% * **Redukcja czasu odnowienia za trafienie: 1 sekunda ⇒ 0,2 sekundy * **Nic mnie nie zatrzyma: Rumble nie ucisza się już po przegraniu * **Czas odnowienia: Umiejętność zaczyna się odnawiać po użyciu ⇒ Umiejętność zaczyna się odnawiać po zakończeniu doskoku *Ogólne **Smoczo-wściekła: Generowanie furii ze wszystkich źródeł zwiększone o 100% * **Mniej QQ: Podstawowe ataki nie redukują już czasu odnowienia Kryształowego Cięcia * **Dozwolone do lat 6: Maksymalna liczba aktywnych Zabawek Niespodzianek ograniczona do 6 * **Podstawowe obrażenia: 13/20/27/35/43/52/62/72/82/92/102/112/122/132/147/162/177/192 ⇒ 6,5/10/13,5/17,5/22,5/26/31/35/41/46/51/56/61/66/73,5/81/88,5/96 * **Skrócenie czasu odnowienia: 2 sekundy ⇒ 0,5 sekundy * **Nie dla raju dla grzybiarzy: Liczba aktywnych pułapek ograniczona do 20 *Ogólne **Walcząco-wściekły: Generowanie furii ze wszystkich źródeł zwiększone o 100% *Ogólne **Ciekła stal: Generowanie Płynności zwiększone o 100% ze wszystkich źródeł * **Czas odnowienia: 300 sekund ⇒ 60 sekund * **Zmodyfikowany czas odnowienia: 2/1,9/1,8/1.7/1,6 sekundy ⇒ 3,6/3,3/3/2,7/2,4 sekundy **Czas trwania ogłuszenia: 1,1/1,2/1,3/1,4/1,5 sekund ⇒ 0,5 sekundy na wszystkich poziomach * **Zmodyfikowany czas odnowienia: 3,6/3/2,4/1,8/1,2 sekundy ⇒ 8/7/6/5/4 sekundy Ikony finiszerów ProfileIcon0782 Heartsplosion.png|Kardioplozja ProfileIcon0783 Orbital Laser.png|Orbitalny Laser ProfileIcon0784 Spooky Urf.png|Upiorny Urf Ikony przywoływacza Ikona Zadumanego Manata left|60px Ikona 99,999 RP left|60px Skórki totemów Skórka totemu Urfa Zwycięzcy left|80px Zestaw Dżentelmena Choć odświeżony tryb Ultra Rapid Fire może zapalić się żywym ogniem, to nie zmienia to faktu, że należy walczyć jak na dżentelmena przystało. Wyposaż się w ten wyśmienicie wyrafinowany fantastyczny zestaw zawierający wymienione poniżej skórki i bohaterów (z 30% zniżką): Skórki w zestawie: *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' Ikony i totemy w zestawie: *''Skórka totemu Dżentelmena Poro'' *''Ikona Dżentelmena Poro'' Legendarny nie mógł wziąć udziału w tej imprezie, ale jest za to dostępny osobno za ( jeżeli nie posiadasz jeszcze samego bohatera. Stwory z są próżne. To fakt.) Utwór na ekranie logowania – „Welcome to Planet Urf” |-| 2016 (ARURF)= right|375px Tryb URF powrócił, a teraz dostał jeszcze dwie nowe litery. '''ARURF', czyli Ultra Rapid Fire (Wszyscy losowo), to znane już wam szaleństwo nieskończonej many i 80% skrócenia czasu odnowienia, ale z dorzuconym losowym wyborem bohaterów. Ruszajmy do walki.Kolejka rotacyjnych trybów gry znów jest aktywna! Mapa ''Tryb ARURF rozgrywa się na Summoner's Rift, chociaż nie był to taki łatwy wybór. Musieliśmy dokonać wyboru pomiędzy klasyczną areną URF, czyli Summoner's Rift oraz tradycyjnym miejscem losowych szaleństw, czyli Murder Bridge. Ostatecznie wrzuciliśmy obie rywalizujące ekipy do klatki, w której stoczyły walkę. Wygrała załoga Summoner's Rift. Z tego co udało nam się usłyszeć, to milczące, ale zabójcze typy. Dobór losowy Wybór bohaterów w trybie ARURF wygląda tak samo jak w trybie ARAM: to losowy wybór spośród posiadanych bohaterów oraz darmowej rotacji bohaterów. Ponowne wybory Ponowne wybory są współdzielone z trybem ARAM, więc wykorzystanie ponownego wyboru w jednym z tych trybów powoduje zużycie go także w drugim. Dla zrównoważenia zwiększymy tempo odzyskiwania ponownych wyborów na czas weekendu. Powinniście uzyskiwać kolejny ponowny wybór co każdą grę lub dwie. Wyjście z kolejki Karne czasy oczekiwania po wyjściu z kolejki trybu ARURF (oraz innych zwykłych kolejek) zostały zwiększone do 10 minut i 20 minut, głównie z tego powodu, że uniknięcie losowego bohatera uznawane jest za akt tchórzostwa. Ponadto wydłuża to czas oczekiwania na grę wszystkim innym. Nie róbcie tak. Maestria bohaterów Specjalnie dostosowaliśmy maestrię bohaterów, abyście mogli zdobywać do niej punkty w trybie ARURF. Możliwe będzie też zdobywanie kluczy za zwycięstwa oraz skrzyń z łupami za otrzymywane przez was (albo przez członków waszej grupy) oceny S-, S i S+. Dostępność Tryb ARURF jest już dostępny i pozostanie aktywny do poniedziałkowego wieczora (tryb wyłączymy wczesnym rankiem we wtorek, najpewniej między 1:00 a 3:00 godziną). Kolejka rotacyjnych trybów gry to świetny zbitek słów. Tryb Ultra Rapid Fire (Wszyscy losowo) znakomicie tu pasuje. Dołączcie do nas w ten weekend i pomóżcie nam określić przyszłość trybu Ultra Rapid Fire. Jesteśmy otwarci na kolejne eksperymenty z morskimi ssakami, więc podrzucajcie nam wasze komentarze i pomysły dotyczące gry. Dobrej zabawy i powodzenia w trybie Ultra Rapid Fire (Wszyscy losowo)! |-| Śnieżna Bitwa= right|375px Mroźny los czeka twoich wrogów! Rzucaj zaklęciami i w tej mroźnej wariacji ARURF z udziałem najchłodniejszych bohaterów League od '''17:00 CET 19.12.2017 r.' do '''16:55 CET 2.01.18 r. Wszystkie skórki z motywami zimowymi lub są dostępne w tym trybie gry za darmo. Możecie również ustawić ikony i walczyć u boku odpowiadających im Poro podczas Snowdown. Lista dostępnych postaci * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Multimedia Filmy= League of Legends - Ultra Rapid Fire| |-| Ekrany logowania= Ultra Rapid Fire 2014 - ekran logowania| Welcome to Planet Urf - ekran logowania| Ciekawostki Ogólne right|300px *Tryb po raz pierwszy był dostępny od 1 do 7 kwietnia 2014 roku. **Na początku miał wyjść jako primaaprilisowy żart, lecz ze względu na bardzo dużą popularność, tryb przedłużono do 14 kwietnia.Przyszłość z Ultra Rapid FireUltra Rapid Fire jeszcze z nami zostaje! *Porażka jest opisana jako 2GIE MIEJSCE. *Pierwsze litery trybu nawiązują do primaaprilisowego bohatera . *Oryginalnie był to wybór w ciemno a obecnie działa jako ARURF (All Random Ultra Rapid Fire). *Ikonę 99,999 RP można było kupić za (lub tyle co w nazwie). *W sierpniu 2017 roku nie można było wylosować i . *W czasie zwiastuna NURF, na serwerze OCE ujawniono film ze wstępnym wglądem na rozgrywkę. Wzmocnienia *Każda edycja wzmocnienia ma inny opis dotyczących dodatkowych informacji: **Pierwsza nazwa brzmiała jako Niesamowity Superefekt - Superefekciarskiej Niesamowitości. **Pierwotne wzmocnienie miało informacje o odporności przeciwko dinozaurom (o 35%), "nieufności" wobec autorów gry a jednostka była w stanie przemierzać . ***Ostatnia kwestia jest nawiązaniem do serii Dark Souls. **Obecnie, nazwa brzmi jako Czadowe Wzmocnienia Czadowo Czadowego Wzmacniania. ***Dodatkowo w opisie są kwestie: ****"Jednostka zadaje olbrzymie obrażenia" - nawiązanie do słynnej frazy Phreaka: "Tons of Damage". ****"Żadne nie zostało skrzywdzone podczas tworzenia tego trybu gry." - nawiązanie do filmów wykorzystujących zwierzęta do niebezpiecznych scen. ***Wspomnienie jest także o Matrze Manatów, w którym jest napisane: "I tak oto postanowił Urf, najwspanialszy z nas wszystkich, że leczenie w alei powinno być mniej denerwujące." (jest to zwiększające się w czasie osłabienie leczenia). ***Wzmocnienie ma źródło u "Dowiedziałem się, jak to robić na obozie kosmicznych czarodziejów." oraz posiada "+1 naprawdę pożytecznych podpowiedzi." *Wydanie skórek z okazji wydania drugiej edycji przypadło na 32 marca 2015 roku – daty nieistniejącej w kalendarzu (oficjalnie był to 1. kwiecień). *Dawniej, ilość zdrowia i obrażeń była pokazywana w tysiącach (np. ). **W czasie przeglądu Opisu Śmierci, ilość zadawanych obrażeń przez wrogów była wyrażana jako DUŻO. *W tym trybie został zwiększony maksymalny poziom bohaterów z osiemnastego do trzydziestego. **Po osiągnięciu poziomu powyżej "normalnego", zwiększają się jedynie podstawowe statystyki bez dodawania punktów umiejętności. ***Wyjątkiem jest , który może ulepszyć wszystkie umiejętności (na 20. poziomie). **Umiejętności skalujące się co poziom także są uwzględnione (np. dzięki swojej ma zasięg ataku wynoszący 753 jednostek na "ostatnim" poziomie). **Dodatkowo, kilka postaci otrzymują nietypowe właściwości (np. ma w tym trybie zwiększoną liczbę : 3/4/5/6 na poziomach 1/6/13/25). *Niektóre postacie mają osłabione tarcze, zwiększone czasy odnowienia na niektóre umiejętności bądź ograniczenia w ilości pułapek. de:Ultra Rapid Fire en:Ultra Rapid Fire es:Ultra Rapid Fire fr:Ultra Rapid Fire ru:Ультра Разрушительный Формат Kategoria:Aktualizacje Kategoria:Tryby rozgrywki